Elle vous éclaire
by Anna Grey
Summary: Izzie... Depuis longtemps, ses sentiments n'étaient plus flous. Oui, enfin, Alex Karev se l'avoue : il est amoureux d'Izzie Stevens.


« Ce qui est sur, c'est que elle, elle vous éclaire. »

Temps de réaction avant que je ne comprenne cette phrase : une demie seconde. Et une autre demie le temps que je trouve cette réponse extrêmement argumentative :

« Vous, la ferme. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Izzie commença à expliquer le protocole, avec une gentillesse qui lui était propre.

Izzie… La meilleure amie, la meilleure confidente par excellence. Elle n'a jamais été comme les autres. Elle incorpore ses sentiments au travail chirurgical. Elle est la seule qui fait ça. Et ça la rend unique.

Il y avait quatre filles dans cette chambre. Izzie, ma patiente et deux de ses amies. Une d'entre elles a tout de suite compris, et en a fait part à voix haute. Les deux autres guérisseuses ont sourit, rit même. Elles aussi avaient compris. Izzie, elle, cependant, n'avait rien perçu. Et c'était tant mieux.

Oui, je sais, vous allez me dire qu'il y a les autres. Ouais, c'est vrai, je suis un sex symbol. Ouais, mais ni Rebecca, ni Lexie n'est Izzie. Et ça, c'est leur plus gros défaut. Lexie n'attend de moi qu'une épaule pour pleurer. Je ne suis pas assistante sociale, je suis chirurgien. La psycho, c'est pas pour moi. Seule Izzie sait soigner et comprendre le patient. Et Rebecca, elle, ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Et moi, je sais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas elle. C'est Izzie Stevens.

Vous savez, avant Izzie, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. Par peur, par lâcheté sûrement. Et puis cette blonde au physique de mannequin a débarqué dans mon année d'internat en même temps que moi. Et je l'ai d'abord haïe. Elle était belle, intelligente, travaillait bien et ne mélangeait pas le travail et la vie sentimentale. Et surtout, je ne la faisais pas baver comme les autres.

Izzie, elle m'a détruit. Quand elle est sortie avec Denny. Je me suis senti trahi. Au fond de moi, j'étais brisé. Mes espoirs, mes rêves, tout avait volé en éclat à cause d'un mourant. Et puis, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Denny Duquette est mort, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y croire, d'espérer à nouveau. Je suis inhumain et dégueulasse. Je sais.

Mais désormais, Izzie sort avec George O'Malley. Je ne le portais déjà pas beaucoup dans mon cœur avant, mais désormais, je le hais profondément. Même si je vois qu'entre eux, ça ne va pas fort. Putain… Je suis jaloux, merde !

Alors qu'Izzie termine d'expliquer aux trois guérisseuses le déroulement de l'opération, je sens le regard d'une d'entre elles se poser sur moi. Elle sait que je n'ai rien écouté, que je pensais à Izzie. Je m'attendais à me faire engueuler, et pourtant, à place de ça, je la vois qui m'adresse un léger sourire, à peine perceptible, en regardant Izzie.

Par ce geste, suivit d'un hochement de tête, je sais qu'elle m'encourage à lui dire la vérité, à me dévoiler. Mais j'ai peur, et je ne le ferais pas. Et Izzie finira par se trouver un autre mec, que je vais haïr de tout mon cœur aussi.

Je m'excuse, puis sort, prétextant un mal de tête soudain. Je vois Izzie qui s'inquiète. Izzie s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Elle attrape son dossier, sort de la chambre en saluant poliment les occupantes.

Dans le couloir, elle accoste une infirmière, et lui demande si elle ne m'a pas vu. Non, forcément. Je suis dans la salle de repos, et je les regarde à travers les petits trous des volets. Voyant Izzie se diriger vers moi, je m'allonge, et attends.

« Alex ! Alex, t'es là ? Demande-t-elle doucement, pensant que Christina dort ici. »

Nous sommes seuls. Chang aurait du venir ici, mais elle préfère faire du zèle auprès d'Hahn pour gagner sa confiance, et être à nouveau la chouchoute en cardio. Christina, c'est une crevarde.

« Alex ? Souffle Izzie. »

Je me retourne, et la regarde. Izzie est magnifique. Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle. Je suis sorti avec Izzie. Peu de temps. Mais ce n'était que du bonheur. Je donnerai tout, je dis bien tout, pour recommencer une histoire avec elle. Ou juste pour qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau. Je me hais pour être si faible. Conneries de sentiments.

« Ouais. Tu peux parler plus fort. Y a que moi ici. »

Je me retourne, et entends Izzie qui se rapproche de moi, légèrement hésitante. Immédiatement, son agréable parfum vient me chatouiller les narines. Je ferme les yeux, et sens qu'Izzie s'accroupit devant mon lit. Quelques secondes plus, tard, je sens que la main d'Izzie touche délicatement mon front.

« Tu ne sembles pas fiévreux… »

Elle laisse sa main sur mon front, puis, lentement, la descend, et caresse tendrement mon visage. Izzie n'a plus été aussi proche de moi depuis que nous nous sommes séparés.

Je voudrais haïr ce moment de pure tendresse, et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Izzie rapproche son visage du mien, et colle sa joue contre la mienne, tout en continuant de caresser l'autre partie de mon visage. Immédiatement, mon souffle s'accélère, et je fais de mon mieux pour le calmer rapidement.

« Tu es sur que ça va, Alex ? Murmure-t-elle. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me décale lentement vers la droite, faisant une place pour Izzie. J'entends qu'elle enlève son habit de travail, et le balance par terre, pas loin du mien. Elle se glisse dans mon lit, et se tourne vers moi. Elle s'appuie sur son coude, pour me voir, et redemande :

« Alex. Réponds moi, s'il te plait. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Sincèrement, à ce moment précis, j'ai plus envie de pleurer. Mais bon… J'vais quand même pas m'abaisser à ça, devant une fille qui plus est… Et surtout pas devant Izzie Stevens. Elle me regarde, et moi, je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs :

_« Je l'ai embrassée, chez Joe. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et moi, j'ai pas pu résister. Et puis elle s'est laissée faire, et elle y a répondu… J'étais fou de bonheur. »_

_« Et puis quand elle m'a mis cette claque, et m'a embrassé après… J'étais envoûté. »_

_« Et la fois où nous étions dans cette même salle, dans ce même lit, et que nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour, mais que le bippeur d'Izzie a sonné… »_

_« Et quand Izzie et moi étions paniqués pour Meredith, notre amie… Et qu'Izzie m'a sauté dessus dans la réserve… »_

_« Quand elle était collée contre le cadavre déjà froid de Denny, et que je l'ai prise dans mes bras, sans un mot, pour la réconforter…Elle s'est agrippée à moi, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage… »_

J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour être auprès d'Izzie. Pour qu'elle me remarque, inconsciemment je pense. Et aujourd'hui, malgré ma peur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai gagné.

C'est avec moi qu'elle est, à demie nue, couchée dans un lit. Ce n'est pas O'Malley qu'elle réconforte, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas avec O'Malley qu'elle est tendre. C'est avec moi.

Finalement, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Mon cœur bat vite, de plus en plus vite. Izzie semble le sentir, parce qu'elle glisse sa main contre mon cœur, comme pour le calmer. Pauvre d'elle, si elle savait que c'est elle qui le fait battre.

« Alex… Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.

-C'est le cas.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pauvre Izzie… Quand je suis comme ça, je la plains. Elle est face à un mur. Pour mieux la voir, je me place de la même façon qu'elle. Nous nous trouvons face à face, bien que nous soyons couchés, et je préfère cette situation pour parler.

Nous nous regardons simplement. Izzie s'est tue. Sa main n'a pas quitté ma joue. Elle la caresse toujours tendrement, comme pour m'encourager à parler.

« Izzie… »

Ma main droite sort des draps, et touche délicatement le visage d'Izzie. Mon dieu, qu'elle me manque… J'en prends conscience tous les jours un peu plus, mais là, je crois que j'ai atteint un point de non retour. Si Izzie Stevens ne revient pas, je ne me relèverai pas.

Izzie semble apprécier la caresse, parce qu'elle ferme les yeux. Je me rapproche d'elle tout doucement, alors que ma main glisse sous les couvertures et s'arrête au niveau des hanches parfaites d'Izzie. Elle a des frissons. Je ne saurais dire si ça vient du fait que j'ai toujours les mains glacées, ou parce que je lui fais encore de l'effet. Si seulement ça pouvait être cette deuxième possibilité…

Son cœur bat aussi vite et aussi fort que le mien. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, et ses lèvres sont une tentation. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas embrassée…

Je me rapproche, et colle nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne me repousse pas, ne réagit pas. J'approche ma bouche de la sienne, et en une douce caresse, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier ce baiser.

Au début, elle n'y répond pas, reste passive. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et nos deux corps se rapprocher un peu plus, si c'est possible. Ma main droite, logée dans le dos d'Izzie, la garde contre moi, comme pour ne plus qu'elle n'échappe.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai réussi à vivre si longtemps sans les baisers d'Izzie.

Et puis, comme pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, nos bippeurs sonnent simultanément. Nos savons ce que ça veut dire ; nous devons arrêter ce que nous sommes en train de faire, et aller directement voir Bailey pour cette urgence.

Alors, nous quittons le lit précipitamment. Avant que je ne sorte, Izzie souffle :

« Pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer à George… »

Et elle passe devant moi pour sortir.

* * *

_**B**ien le bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs ! _

_**A**lors cet Os ? **I**l vous a plu ? **P**erso, je le trouve mieux que le précédent que j'avais publié. **I**l est plus développé, plus centré sur Alex aussi. **I**l est possible que cet Os ait une suite, mais comme je n'en suis pas sure, je préfère le classé "complet". **D**ites moi, par une review, si ça vous a plu !_

_**A** bientôt peut-être, _

_**A**nne._


End file.
